<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neverending Struggle by DigiConjurer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052466">Neverending Struggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer'>DigiConjurer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Misunderstandings, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Eagles try to make sense of what the fuck went down in that paralogue. Of course, someone else has other ideas in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neverending Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Fire Emblem.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>To say that the other Black Eagles were in a great statement would be the biggest lie I’ve told all year. Thank god I don’t have to say that. Even if I did, it's nothing like I'm saying it loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the room our 'students' have chosen, it appears to be one of those waiting rooms. You know, the sort with a bunch of seats for people to sit around and I don't know… talk to each other. Maybe chow down on a little pastry or an appetizer. That's what rich people do, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Shamir started, her gaze split between Bernadetta and Edelgard. "When were you going to tell Rhea that you took the throne and are now emperor of a third of this continent?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked to the ground. There's a crossbow filled to the brim in response to however she answered that question. Really a matter of minimizing the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will. Once Rhea stops using us to run her errands." the emperor countered and took a step forward. Then it’s right back to Shamir. "The last time I checked, Rhea had no need for a tea set. Especially the only one here in Fodlan. What the hell were the knights of Seiros doing during that time? Twiddling their thumbs and playing solitaire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shamir focused on Catherine. Of all people in this room, she had to have some idea on the whereabouts of her own troops? If you have to ask, then you probably know the answer to the question. That’s what Nyx claims. I’m not sure I quite agree with her there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Probably murdering people.” Catherine answered, Wifey of all people focusing on her currently. A shame she can't realize or comprehend the irony here. Yes Nyx, I'm aware this is a far better option. Just kind of funny. In a sick and twisted way that's very unlike me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's horrible to hear." the housewife cooed, her focus turning to Bernadetta. "Can I get anything for you or your friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The countess looked away. Nice as a refreshing drink might sound, now isn't the time for a reward like that. Quite the opposite, in fact. Not that this was going to stop Flayn from raising her hand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A sprite would be nice!"  she announced and got a nod from Wifey. Standing up, she heads somewhere that isn't the kitchen. A storage room. Probably just for beverages and food. That’s something that rich people have… right? Just wanted to make sure. Castles don’t count! Those people aren’t rich. I don’t think Corrin even knows how to count. Like seriously, it’s clear that Rhajat is the brains of the operation. Yes, I’m aware she nearly boned her sister. That isn’t my point. No, remember that time she spent running around to a whole bunch of stores so she could get us all bath towels? Fucking bath towels. The enemies were laughing their asses off. You know how hard it is to notch off an arrow when some guy is laughing at your getup? Really difficult. Not impossible, but you’re better off just beating the thug with your bow. Nor was it helped by Niles. Seriously, no one wants to see your dick. Not even the ones who were mostly likely taking pictures of you to jack off. But that’s beyond the point. “She seems like a nice person. Why do people treat her so awfully?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta looked to Edelgard. Getting a nod, I can only wonder what the hell they’re going to decide on. Or perhaps this is a case to truly explain this to their daughter. Whatever the case, there’s definitely going to be some interesting diversions. But that remains to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were an awful person before this point and this is their punishment.” Edelgard remarked, Cherry’s gaze making her way over. Oh dear. Why do I get the feeling I have a good idea where this conversation is going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what about the other people who are currently being awful, your highness?” the bartender countered and got a deep breath in return. “Just because this solution worked flawlessly here doesn't mean you can do it all of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very much aware." the emperor countered, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments. While Cherry had no way of knowing everything she and the rest of the Black Eagles had gone through just to even reach this point. Once she knew or at least had a more concrete idea of this mess, maybe the bartender would understand. Only one way to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wifey was an exception. An extreme exception." Edelgard countered as she stood up from her seat. Looking towards Bernadetta, the countess nodded. Then it’s right back to Cherry. "Gareg Mach wouldn't be standing if we didn't go through with this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personally, I wouldn't go that far. You could've probably gotten away with just shoving him into a mental institution. Or better yet, just kill him. Even if the latter option is immoral, selfish and absolutely awful. I digress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your plan with dealing with them then?” Catherine remarked, Hubert’s gaze shifting over to her. Shifting his head off of Ferdinand’s, his focus turned to her. A deep breath followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"House arrest." the dark mage answered and reached for his boyfriend's hand. Grabbing hold, a squeeze followed. "If they don't make a fuss, they'll be allowed to live their lives peacefully. If they create problems, then they won't like the results."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine looked to Shamir. The mercenary rolled her eyes and gazed over to Hubert. Even if he was telling the truth about what his boss was going to do, that was still not a vote of confidence she was looking for. At all. Which begs the question on what you're actually looking for in the first place. Can't really help you otherwise. Not that I could actually help you. But the thought that I am sounds nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we trust you to keep your word on that front?" Shamir answered and got a nod from Hubert. Only for Ferdinand to focus on her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But can you promise the same for Ms Rhea?" the cavalier countered, finding himself faced down by everyone's focus. Even those who aren't really nobles in the first place. Not the sort of thing you want. Even if you do have a point. All well and good for one side to keep their end of the deal. But when the other side goes behind their back and purposefully doesn't keep their end of the bargain, you're going to retaliate in turn. Which is how wars usually break out among people. According to the history books, at least. Maybe there exists some grain of truth in support of that. I would need to ask Nyx. Beyond the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't make that guarantee to you people." Shamir remarked, looking over to Catherine for just a moment. She didn't want to fight her girlfriend, loyalty to Rhea or not. But when the time came for people to pick sides, would she do the same? Or would Rhea make that choice for both of them, eliminating both options for the sake of her toxic love. She didn't know. Who can really say that with someone like Rhea? Probably lash out no matter which option was chosen in the first place. Which is the worst possible person to have in control. But beggars can’t be choosers in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your sprite, my beloved grandaughter.” Wifey announced, sauntering back into the room and over to Flayn. Is that a glass bottle? I didn’t even know they made those. At least, they got discontinued here in Nohr for some asinine reason. Those were the absolute be- What do you mean that the bottles were shattering in people’s hands when they went to drink them? I don't remember hearing anything about that in the news. Gotcha. I’ll just have to take your word for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… thanks grandma.” Flayn remarked and twisted the cap off the soda. Bringing it to her lips, she isn’t really allowed to get that big of a sip. Mostly because some asshole decided that now was a perfect time to begin throwing daggers from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down here this moment!” Wifey screeched and jumped up, gravity taking hold right after. A shame the wings are only decorative and not functional. Too much of a liability for Bernadetta and those the Varley’s employ to have to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” the assailant called out, Byleth and Dorothea choosing this as their moment to enter this room. Did wake up Caspar and Linhardt. You know? I’m not surprised those two are asleep. Probably would’ve been better if they were actually up in the face of someone who’s trying to kill you. “It’s very clear that you’ve fallen under the control of Mr Varley. Let me rid you of that curse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonderful. Good to know that there are people who still believe that Count Varley is still alive. Hate to break it to them. Thankfully, that isn’t my problem. That falls upon you guys. How lucky you people are. If you can call it that. Actually, let’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Wifey’s cursed?” Wifey remarked and stepped into a corner. Some kind of strange punishment. Not that this stops Bernadetta from standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly not.” Bernadetta cooed and stared up towards the ceiling. A deep breath followed, hand reaching for Edelgard’s. Then it’s right back to looking at this unknown assassin. “While I appreciate your effort, I must ask you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our assassin’s grip gave way and dropped to the floor. That had to have left a major mark. As for their apparel, the ski coat and mask aren’t the sort of things you would think to wear to a summer villa, but what do I know? Don’t answer that, Nyx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s see who you are.” Edelgard muttered and got up. Walking over to her girlfriend, all it takes is a single pull to reveal this would-be assailant. Under the hood we have… some purple-haired boy I don’t think any of these people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the last time you’ll see the ashen wolves! Find us if you want your Manu-” the boy announced, only for a dark purple stone to come frighteningly close to his head. “Okay, okay. You can find her in The Abyss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s gaze shot over to the boy. Really? That’s what we’re calling this mysterious place? How many trashy mystery novels was this person reading when they decided that was to be the name? I ended that phase a couple years ago. I prom- I have no clue where that came from. It must have snuck in while we weren't looking. Beyond the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bernadetta, does your family have any vehicles?" Byleth remarked and got a nod from the countess. Then it’s over to this mysterious boy. Grabbing hold of his coat, there’s no escape here. "You're coming with us, mister."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're finally getting into the endgame of this chapter. Thank fuck.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>